Nunca la vi realmente
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Porque nunca la había visto en realidad, nunca se tomo su tiempo para considerar a la que había sido su única amiga, ademas de Gale. Regalo para Cary...


Hola de nuevo, vengo por aqui con esta viñeta, que salio a raiz de una platica con **Cary Palacios**... sigue la misma linea de La Chica del Sinsajo... esta vez desde la perspectiva de Katniss... espero les guste...

Dedicada a **Cary Palacios**... espero sea de tu agrado...

Un beso a mis hermanas... las amo...

Disclaimer: todo es de la Señora Collins... yo solo me divierto un rato con esto que es prestado...

**NUNCA LA VI EN REALIDAD**

"_Contuvo una mueca cuando sintió una presencia junto a ella. Ya estaba bastante molesta por tener que compartir su tiempo con la idiota de Isla Brunner durante sus clases como para soportar a alguna otra niña tonta que quisiera hacerse la importante tratando de burlarse de la pobre niña huérfana, con el vestido demasiado pasado de moda, los zapatos demasiado gastados y una actitud demasiado borde para una niña tan pequeña._

_Había escuchado a algunos adultos cuchichear a sus espaldas, cuando creían que no los oía, sobre la manera en que su madre parecía siempre ausente, importándole muy poco si sus hijas ya se habían llevado algún alimento a la boca o no. Como parecían ser un par de huérfanas a pesar de que tenían aun a su madre con vida. Pero Katniss, en el profundo resentimiento que día con día iba creciendo dentro de ella hacia su madre, pensaba que mejor seria que ella hubiera muerto en lugar de su padre, o a su lado. Porque tener una madre siempre ausente aunque de cuerpo presente era igual que no tener a nadie. Ella lo sabía por experiencia. _

_Frunció el ceño, fastidiada, y se giro hacia quien estuviera invadiendo su tan deseada soledad, dispuesta a correrla de ahí so pena de recibir uno de sus puños en alguno de sus ojos. O ambos._

_Pero cuando miro la niña rubia, más bajita y delgada que ella, mirándola con sus enormes ojos azules llenos de curiosidad, se quedo boquiabierta. Ambas se miraron durante lo que pareció una eternidad, ambas esperando que la otra hablara. Finalmente, fastidiada, Katniss se giro nuevamente, decidiendo hacer todo lo posible por ignorar a la chica rubia sentada a su lado, pero una vocecita amable y musical le hizo darse la vuelta nuevamente. _

_-Hola… me llamo Madge, Madge Undersee… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-dijo, extendiendo una de sus pálidas y esbeltas manos hacia ella._

_Katniss la miro, intercalando miradas entre su mano y el rosto sonrosado que la miraba con una tímida sonrisa. Todo en esa niña gritaba "aléjate", y aunque en un principio quiso ponerse de pie y alejarse de ahí, la poca educación que su madre le había dado no le permitió dejarla con la mano estirada, por lo que se la estrecho con un ligero apretón._

_-Katniss. Katniss Everdeen-dijo, retirando rápidamente la mano, acomodándose nerviosamente un mechón de su oscuro cabello, el cual se había escapado de la apretadísima trenza que llevaba._

_-Ah… ¿Y que es lo que trajiste para almorzar el día de hoy Katniss? Si quieres, podemos compartir…-dijo, mientras abría su bolsa y comenzaba a sacar el contenido._

_Katniss miro con incomodidad los envoltorios que iba sacando la niña, dando miradas de reojo a su vez a la escasa fruta picada que había logrado recolectar en el bosque, cerca del rio, el día anterior. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron de vergüenza, y se relamió los labios cuando observo la diversidad de alimentos que Madge había puesto frente a ella: cubos de queso, un par de sándwiches, fruta picada y un par de huevos duros, junto a un termo lleno de lo que parecía ser jugo de uva._

_-Sírvete-dijo la otra niña, mientras alcanzaba uno de los sándwiches y comenzaba a comer._

_Katniss se sintió cada vez mas avergonzada y estuvo tentada incluso a ponerse de pie para irse de ahí, pero la vocecita tímida de la niña la anclo al banco nuevamente._

_-A mi me encanta la fruta, ¿Y a ti?-_

_Katniss la miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, indecisa de como comportarse frente a una niña que de lejos se veía era de otro nivel social, pues su ropa y zapatos eran finos y no estaban sucios. Le parecía increíble que alguien como ella estuviera dirigiéndole la palabra, pero ahí estaba ella, compartiendo su comida y tratando de hacerle platica, sin importarle aparentemente que Katniss fuera una de las tantas niñas pobres y huérfanas de La Veta. Se movió hasta quedar frente a frente y con un suspiro resignado, abrió su bolsa y deposito su propia fruta sobre el fino mantel, juntando ambos almuerzos._

_-A mi también-dijo._

_Desde ese momento, y a pesar de todo, Madge Undersee paso de ser una fastidiosa niña desconocida, a una soportable conocida…"_

Katniss se limpió las lágrimas, mordiéndose los labios hasta hacérselos sangrar, tratando de contener los sollozos. Había soñado nuevamente con Madge, y el dolor por su muerte le atormentaba hasta en sus sueños. Seguía recordando sus pálidas y delicadas manos de pianista, el movimiento de las mismas sobre las teclas cuando había querido enseñarle a tocar, el poco empeño que ella misma había puesto en aprender, y los sentimientos que le arrancaba el sonido de la música cuando Madge la complacía tocando para ella…

Se sentía culpable por no haber podido estar a su lado en el momento en el que más le había necesitado, del mismo modo en que la chica rubia había estado para ella durante todos esos años. Porque nunca la había visto en realidad, nunca se tomo su tiempo para considerar a la que habia sido su única amiga, ademas de Gale. Se sentía aun mas culpable porque sabia que nunca había considerado a Madge como una verdadera amiga sino hasta que su forma de ver el mundo había cambiado después de volver como ganadora de los 74 Juegos del Hambre, junto a Peeta.

Y ni así había sido lo suficiente buena amiga, concentrada en el drama del triangulo amoroso en el que había estado enredada, sufriendo por el castigo de Gale, el palpable dolor y decepción de Peeta, las amenazas de Snow…

No.

No había sido buena amiga.

Pero eso iba a cambiar, porque iba a vengar la muerte de Madge, iba a ganar la rebelión, y pobre de Snow donde lo tuviera enfrente, porque le iba a hacer pagar todo el dolor que la que había sido su mejor amiga en todo el mundo había sufrido.

Suspiro profundamente, y mientras caminaba hacia la sala de entrenamiento, con el parloteo de Gale sonando en el fondo, nunca se sintió más determinada a luchar.

Por ella, su mejor amiga.

La_ verdadera_ chica del Sinsajo.

* * *

Bueno Cary, a ver que te parecio...

Gracias mil por leer...


End file.
